


Once in a Red Moon

by midnightweeds



Series: Three's a Party [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/M, Marauders, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightweeds/pseuds/midnightweeds
Summary: Hermione helps Remus through a full moon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble for my first time writing Hermione/Remus. Enjoy!

Hermione smiled, shaking her sunscreen a little too fiercely. “Don’t be _silly_ , Rem. Of course you’ll stay here. I wouldn’t have it another way.” She twisted her long, dark hair into a bun, exposing her sun-kissed neck to him.

The wolf strained against its restraints, hungry and desperate.

“My parents are gone for the summer, and we have, like, a _thing_ in our basement.” She sprayed another layer of sunblock on her skin before laying back on the deck. “You’ll see. It’ll be fine. Trust me.”

“I trust you, Hermione. How could I not?” Remus watched as she smiled softly, her eyes closed to block out the sun. He pulled his shirt over his head and stole her sunblock for his shoulders. “It’s _me_ I don’t trust. I’m worried about the…about the wolf. It can’t be trusted.”

“How long have you been a werewolf, Remus? Way over half your life. The wolf is _you_ , my love. You are the wolf. Control it.”

“Hermione,” he murmured, rolling closer to her. The way she shifted closer to him, almost unconsciously, despite the heat of his skin and the sun, caused him to smile, his fingers smoothing over her nose affectionately. Her eyes opened to him, soft and brown and too inviting. “The wolf is an animal. You can’t reason with it.”

She touched his forehead with her index finger. “This brain is yours. It doesn’t change.” She kissed her finger before placing it on his chest. “And this heart? It’s yours, too. It stays the same.”

Remus sighed, and she did, too.

“What are you going to do, anyway? Be alone?”

He nipped at her finger as she swatted him away.

“You’re in my sun, Rem. And you’re not going to be alone. Either you stay here, or I go with you wherever you go, behind god’s back.” She laughed a little. “Which could be fun, now that I think about it.”

“Hermione,” he growled, and she tilted her face toward him, eyes closed again as she smiled too indulgently. “This isn’t a game.”

She pulled a face that told him she wasn’t buying it. “You’re staying, That’s final. You can hate me later.”

* * *

 There were two nights before the red moon when Remus cornered her in the study. Despite the dark look on his face, Hermione smiled prettily, relaxing her body alluringly.

“Remus,” she taunted, voice low. “You alright, my love?”

He gripped her hips, pressing against her as their mouths met. She fought with him, enjoying the way he pressed harder and gripped her more roughly. “Witch,” he hissed, and she submitted, pulling him closer.

He lifted her against the wall, pushing the skirt of her dress over her hips. She hooked her legs around him and they rolled their hips against each other at the same time, Remus growling and nostrils flaring at her scent. She tugged his hair and whimpered, “ _Please_.”

He swallowed down her sounds as though they’d always belonged to him, his fingers smoothing over her damp knickers. Rubbing her lightly, he grinned against her mouth, enjoying the way she thrusted toward him, desperate for more. He sucked down the swell of her throat as he pressed her panties to the side, running his fingers over her slit, nose brushing her neck familiarly.

“Please,” she begged.

He spread her, fingers seeming hotter than her needy flesh. His thumb pressed her clit as his middle finger ghosted her opening. “Remus. Please. I want you. I need you.”

He was too suddenly pressing one, long finger into her, smiling at her quick inhale.

 As he pulled his finger from her, she whined, “Rem,” fingers gripping his shoulders and legs tightening around his waist.

He filled her with his index and middle, his thumb rubbing circles against her clit. He chuckled when she cried out, pumping his fingers within her.

“More,” she breathed, fingers smoothing though his hair. Taking his face in her hands, she pressed her mouth on his desperately. His kiss was not as urgent, forcing her to slow down, to _breath_ , and she hated him for it. “Remus,” she begged, and he stroked her tongue with his before searching out her teeth.

He pulled his fingers from her, swallowing her throaty cry as he circled her clit so casually and familiarly that Hermione gasped, body tightening and eyes opening to find him watching her with a darker, hungrier gaze.

“Remus.”

He said nothing. He kissed her bottom lip tenderly, tongue coming out to lick at hers.

Hermione shuddered against him.

* * *

 

One night before the red moon, she found him in the kitchen, eating three raw steaks. He seemed confused to see her for a moment, but he opened his arm to her and she went to him, sitting on his lap at the breakfast bar.

“How do you think other wolves fair during these moons?”

His nose was pressed behind her ear as he chewed. “Not as well as me,” he murmured after swallowing, offering her the next bite of his meal.

Hermione laughed, declining before saying, “That’s too bad.”

Remus decided he didn’t care for her asking about other wolves, regardless of her intentions, while she sat on his lap. The hand that had settled on her waist slipped under her shirt.

She hummed appreciatively at his warmth. “If you aren’t going to fuck me, you can’t tease me.”

"Is that so?”

“It is.”

He chuckled, finishing his steak in silence, fingers smoothing back and forth over her skin. “I want your mouth.”

Hermione leaned forward, her elbows on the dark marble as she pressed her jaw to her palms and looked at him, pleasantly surprised by his statement. Her Remus never would have told her that. She was dealing with the wolf now, even if the request was purely human. _Perhaps he listened,_ she thought curiously.

He smirked as she stood up, letting her take his hand and lead him to the kitchen table. He opened his legs for her one he sat down, his eyes heavily lidded as she watched her settle at his feet. His chest felt tight with excitement he hadn’t felt before.

“I’ve only done this for Sirius,” she admitted.

He touched her face fondly as she undid his belt and trousers. He heard her heart firm and quick in her chest. He smelt her nerves and arousal. She was…he took a deep, shuddering breath in, considering himself lucky that the Marauders couldn’t be with him this weekend.

“It’ll be different,” he told her, thumb brushing her lip. “Not greatly so, but,” his eyes closed for a moment when her fingers stroked him. Their eyes sought each other out as he said, “Hotter. More swollen.”

He wasn’t kidding. Her eyes widened as she gripped him, pulling him from his pants. A nervous laugh escaped her as she leaned forward, tongue darting out to lick him.

Remus caught her face before she could. “Look at me.” He smiled softly, touching her mouth affectionately. “Relax.”

* * *

 

Before the sun set, Hermione found him in his bathtub. She touched his hair, nails scrapping his scalp before she tugged lightly at his ear and smoothed down his chest. He took her hand in his.

“Wards are up,” she told him lowly. “On the basement and the property-”

“I won’t leave the basement.”

“Ok,” she smiled softly, sitting down next to the tub. “Do you need anything?”

His eyes met hers, but he said nothing, still holding her hand in his.

“Sirius left you here knowing-”

“Did he? I doubt he’d be pleased to know how badly I want to fuck you.”

Her brows rose at his candor.

“To mark and to claim you. He’d hate me.”

She smiled again, more knowingly this time. “He was pleased to know how desperately I _want_ you to fuck me.”

He eyes closed as he groaned tiredly.

“We talked before he left.”

"Hermione.”

“He got so turned on I had to suck him-”

Remus’ fingers tightened. “Hermione, stop.”

“You’re right that it’s different. I…I like it. Sirius said I would.” –Remus groaned again- “I don’t understand why you’re being so weird about this.”

His eyes opened, gaze a little different a little darker, than before.

“Theres my wolf,” she smiled, “my man. How do you feel?”

“Calm,” he admitted.

“Is that normal?”

“Even with the wolfsbane: no.”

She grinned, pulling her hand from his as she stood up. “I’ll be downstairs. Come when you’re ready.”

.

.

.

Hermione watched him transform, despite his insistence otherwise. He stood just inside of her wards, staring angrily at her but unable to pass through him. She could feel his breath fanning against her.

“You smell odd,” she told him absently, stepping a bit closer, ignoring the way he growled. “You’re quiet beautiful, though,” she added quietly, peering up at him. He lowered his head enough to look her in the eye, his jaw clenched. “James said you used to be too skinny,” she shook her head, turning away from him as she took off her cardigan. “I’m happy I didn’t see you then.”

When she turned back around, he was sitting down, still watching her. There was a dangerous edge to him, hungry and all consuming, and she understood why he separated himself from the wolf. “Mooney,” she murmured, watching as his ears perked up at his name. “You know me. You know my scent.”

His eyes followed her as she pulled her shirt over her head. He began to pace, then, eyes never leaving her as she undressed down to her bra and panties. There was only a moment between her saying, “I hate wearing too much close if I don’t have to before I transform,” and her _actually_ transforming.

Just outside of the wards sat a fawn colored pitt bull with great, brown eyes that watched him expectantly. If he was surprised, it didn’t show. He sat down in front of her, his teeth baring at her continued gaze. As his growl, deep and vicious, she lowered her ears and eyes, passing through the wards and lowering herself in submission.

Once he accepted her, and got over his general curiosity, Hermione watched the wolf stalk over to a far corner and lay down, looking at her expectantly. When she realized he wasn’t playful in the same were Sirius and James were, she sat observing him as he growled very lowly, obviously annoyed with her as he cleaned his paws.

After she observed the cellar for the first time as an animagus, she didn’t hesitate to curl up practically underneath him, enjoying the way he wrapped himself around her when she did.

* * *

 

The morning after the red moon, she woke up wrapped in his arms, her face pressed to his chest. She smoothed her hands over any part of him that she could reach, enjoying his sleepy, appreciative hums.

“Hermione,” he murmured, voice thick with sleep. “You’ve got to stop, love.”

She felt him, hot and hard, against her. “I’m going to feel disgustingly used if you don’t properly fuck me, Remus.”

He groaned in the same, tired way he always did when he realized he was fighting a losing battle.

“And you’re supposed to be my friend. My best friend, really. You wouldn’t want your best friend to feel used after she trained to be an animagus for you, would you?”

He chuckled, dipping his head and kissing her hair. “Why didn’t you tell me you were training?”

She shrugged, her fingers drawing restorative and healing runes over his ribs.

“When?”

“Who do you think taught the boys, Rem? They certainly didn’t read a _book_. Not much of any, at least.”

He laughed, his hold on her tightening as he pulled her on top of him. His cock settled between her thighs, hot against her center as she rested the side of her face against his chest, listening to his heartbeat as it thudded against her. “Why haven’t you joined us for a full moon before?”

“It always seemed like a Marauders thing. I didn’t want to overstep.”

She half sat up, looking at Remus with a smile, a sound of surprise escaping her when he pulled her into him, lips capturing hers easily. He rolled so that she would be on her back, vanishing her underclothes.

Hermione rolled her hips against his after hooking her legs around him.

“You smell so inviting,” he told her, mouth moving against her neck. His hand pushed between them, fingers discovering that she was more than ready for him. She moaned, baring her neck to him and causing him to growl. His fingers spread her further apart just before he pressed into her in one, firm thrust.

“Fuck,” Hermione gasped, her fingers digging into his shoulders.

He started gently, allowing her to get used to him, but quickly began an unrelenting pace, fucking her into the stone as he swallowed her moans and cries of pleasure. He was so hot within her, hard and swelling to fit so perfectly that Hermione found herself coming sooner than she expected, walls tightening as she clutched at him.

Remus growled in response, his lips and teeth kissing and tugging at her neck as she breathed his name. His thrusts didn’t slow. He continued, strokes long and hard as she begged him for what the both understood as _more_ , her cheeks flushed and throat covered in love bites and marks.

As she began to tighten around him again, her nails digging into his back, he pressed his teeth into the curve of her neck, drawing blood.

She sobbed his name, hips rolling on their own as he spilt into her, her walls milking him.

“Hermione,” he murmured, his breath fanning against her jaw.

Absently, she realized she smelt blood, and just a moment later, she felt him licking at her throat, his tongue pressing healing runes into her skin as he murmured matching spells. His arms circled her as he rolled them over, onto his back.

“Sirius is going to kill me,” he told her, nose in her hair and hand at her jaw.

She rubbed at his sides. “He’d sooner kill me.”

Remus growled, and Hermione laughed.

“Not going to happen.”

“I think we’re safe, then, love.”

He hummed, fingers trailing her back lightly. “Thank you, Hermione.”

She padded his chest with her hand before resting her chin in her palm. As he gazed down his nose at her, she said, “That is no need to _thank_ me, Rem. I’ve wanted this for a long time.”

His brows rose. “You never said anything.”

“I’m saying it now. For…for Sirius and myself.”

Remus groaned. “You’re trying to kill me.”

She laughed, moving up his body and kissing his lips tenderly. “Are you okay with this? With Sirius and I and _you_?”

His eyes were surprisingly intense when he said, “Yes.”

“Good,” she got up off, stretching as she summoned two blankets. Once he got up as well, she handed him one before wrapping the other around herself. “Because I want you to fuck me again. First in the shower, because we both need one. Then in a bed.

“And he’s waiting for us in my room.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also posted on ffnet, along with other fics of mine, under the same user name.
> 
> Thanks for reading<3
> 
> If you enjoy my writing, it'd mean a lot to me if you followed my new tumblr _honeyweeds_ , it's dedicated to fics and I'd really love to connect with you. Drop a line letting me know you're a fan of _Once in a Read Moon_ and I'll write you a mini Remione moment!
> 
> I'll also be following blogs back!
> 
> Link is on profile.


End file.
